Just When You Think You Found The One
by twiniitowers
Summary: Jackie and Eric: They almost made it 06-25-04-Updated!-Thanks to your requests. Here is a diary entry of Jackie's explaining why she broke up with Eric.
1. Just When You Think You Found The One

Okay rather than try to write a multi chaptered fan fic that goes nowhere.  I am going to do a one-off short short featuring Jackie and Eric.  My little take on "Going Mobile"/"The Seeker"

Just When You Think You Found The One

      Jackie made sure not to wake the sleeping Donna when she got out of bed at three o'clock in the morning.  She had her clothes already in the bathroom on top of the clothes hamper as she did her best to get dressed with the glow of the nightlight behind her.  You would have thought that at this moment that the shoes didn't matter but she couldn't help wanting to look cute for him.  She chose her Mary Janes with the wedge heel.  With a quick hit of "Passion Fire" lip-gloss and spritz of Babe cologne she was ready.  Her heart was racing and it nearly fell out of her chest when she got the phone call earlier when everyone else was at the Forman's.  She had the same feeling when she thought Donna was going to get up.  Thankfully, the lumberjack only turned over and went back to sleep.  She was going to kick Fez in the sunshine state if he leaped out of the closet.  Hopefully Bob was not downstairs eating cake.  She grabbed her jacket off the coat hook and never felt so relieved when she succeeded in leaving the Pinciotti house.  She ran not looking at the Forman house and certainly not looking to see if a light was on in the basement.  She was sorry, but he was always a survivor and he'd be all right.   She stopped at The Hub to catch her breath and saw him cross the empty street to get to her.

"Jackie…."

"Eric….."

They hugged each other.  Then it didn't matter who started it their lips met as one car drove by playing, "Love, Hurts".

But it didn't.  Not anymore.

"How is Donna?"

"Pissed off—but she was going to bail too.  You weren't the only one with reservations, Eric."

They sat on the park bench.

"I'm going to have to talk to her." 

"I know.  And I'm going to have to talk with Steven."

She held his hand. 

"Jackie, I think it is best if we don't tell anyone our plans.  Why make this anymore complicated than it needs to be?"

"I agree," she let out a small laugh, "When did WE start liking each other?"

"When we started to grow up."

"I love you."

They didn't even make love yet, but Jackie Burkhart couldn't help the feeling that was in her heart.

"I love you, too."

They kissed for what felt like a small eternity.

"Now that your Father is recovered are you going to school?"

"Jackie, I don't know.  What I do know is a lot of my problems with Donna stemmed from worrying about the future. I'd rather not do that anymore.  I'd rather just enjoy _the present_."

She kissed him on the cheek.  "Me too."

They sat for awhile kissing and looking at the night sky.  It would soon be morning in Point Place, Wisconsin. 

Donna was about to learn that she could not control Eric Forman any longer and Hyde was going to learn that Jackie "was too young to want a serious relationship."

The angst was over and all that Eric and Jackie wanted regardless if their time together was six months or sixty years…. They both wanted to be happy.

6 Months Later

     Eric was a freshman at the University of Wisconsin and had a part time job as a dishwasher at a local diner.  He wasn't surprised that he got the phone call while at work.  Jackie. Kelso. Back together. Whatever.

For six months he knew what true happiness felt like and of course a girl like Jackie would always go back to her first love.  When he didn't take a wad of quarters out of his pocket to place a long distance call to Donna in New York he realized that although she was his first kiss and first time Donna was just his friend, it was Jackie who was his real first love.

There was a girl in his accounting class who was-----no.  too soon.  He knew they weren't going to make it.  Sometimes life deals you a hand that goes nowhere.  Eric wouldn't have said that it went nowhere entirely.  He and Jackie had fun together and they never fought.  Kelso was certainly one lucky son of a bitch and if he cheated on her again, Eric was going to let him have it. 

His shift was over so Eric took his apron off and placed it on the counter.

He ignored everybody as he punched out for the night.  It wasn't a crime if he didn't feel like talking to anyone.  He took his books out of his locker where the Sunday supplement that was in his math book fell out at his feet. 

All That Glitters 

_Show her that you care_

_All our jewelry 20%_

Ask for Fenton at (608)555—0719 

He picked it up, crumbled it up in a disappointed ball, and threw it in the trash.

Life goes on.


	2. Jackie's Diary

I didn't want to make this a multi chapter story, but I have received many requests so I will do a follow up that explains Jackie's POV.

Chapter 2

Wicked Bitch of the Mid-West

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas 1979_

_ I am writing this from home (my real home) sitting on the bay window seat in the living room. It is snowing. My Dad got released from prison last month; I can't say that I am happy to see him. I think he was always more interested in making money and resented me for being a girl. Michael is supposed to come over so we can open our presents. He wanted me to come over for the Forman's Christmas Eve party. Yes, he's still a doofus…and I am in love with a doofus. I couldn't bear to face Eric. I heard he's okay. He's not pining for me like he did for Donna. I can't blame him. I know he wanted it to work with me. I'm Jackie Burkhart after all. Eric was unlike any boyfriend I ever had. For those six months, he never cheated. I'm not like Donna I don't care if he looks at Playboy, all boys do. He was just so nice and sweet. Not rebounding from his failed relationship with Donna. He never engaged in little "cute putdowns" like Steven. Whom I do love, but not in that way. Yet, Eric was different. He grew from his relationship with Donna and the most tragic thing of all is that she didn't let him show it, but she was always there to complain and make him feel terrible. I know ending it with Eric broke his heart and I'm very sorry because, diary, I do love him, just not in that way. _

_God, I sound like a broken record. _

_ There's something about first loves. Michael knows everything about me from my favorite colors to my ancestors. It's a deep love that we have with one another it just took him awhile to grow up a little and realize it. Yet, I know Eric saw the chance. The chance to be over Donna and be happy with me. Those few times in bed will probably be the best he's ever going to have, but when I got the call from Michael, I knew whom my heart belonged with. When I went Christmas shopping to buy Michael's present I saw a Star Wars pen and pencil set I can't say that I wasn't tempted to buy it for Eric send it as an unmarked package, but he would know. No one buys him Star Wars stuff. I know in time that Eric will be all right after all only Fez can wait for me, right? He's got school; he's out from Donna's thumb, (and Mr. Forman's—although I wish he were my Dad, he's rough on Eric, when he doesn't have to be), he's in school, he'll meet someone else, fall in love, get married, and all the rest that goes with. Once I told him I felt like the "slut of Point Place…I slept with all of you guys! Except for Fez." _

_He reassured me that I wasn't. "Laurie's the slut not you."_

_Donna was right he is a different person in the sheets. I can't tell anyone that. I'm most proud of Michael for not wanting to wring Eric's neck because we were broken up when we got together and I didn't want them to not be friends. Michael and Steven aren't as close as they used to be. But I know Steven probably has to get some caustic remarks in and not let it drop and of course Michael has to be like "Jackie…I got her backie."—So, I stay away from the basement, but not because of Steven but because of Eric. Even though he's rarely there anymore because of school. I don't want him hearing I hang out there and think that we have a chance. We don't. I'm the Wicked Bitch of the Mid-West. _

_My Dad is calling for me and I have to go. _

_Where is Michael? He should be here by now. You'd think he'd pick up a phone and call so I wouldn't worry. _

_Eric would have been here. _


End file.
